The Carnival Cometh!
by BurkeWorld
Summary: It's a fun time for the SPC gang, Speedy cannot wait for the coming of the annual Carnival! Some surprises are in store at this seemingly innocent bit of fun that has shown up in the city! Whoo! R & R


So it's 3:00 am I'm at the corner wearing my leather, when some dude comes up to me and says, "Hey punk!" and I'm like… Yeah, whatever! This is MY United States of Whatever!  
  


- 1 -  
  
Yeah! Super Fun Happy Time!  
  
(With a bit of purple monkey dishwasher thrown on the side.)  


  
Speedy woke up that morning feeling absolutely great. In fact, I don't think he's ever felt this good before. Within a few seconds he had his work uniform, helmet, and jet shoes on. Yes, there was indeed no finer day than this. "Why is this day so fine?" You might be thinking. Well, today is the day that the annual Carnival comes to town! Fun for the whole family, but no old people, they don't have insurance.  
  
Speedy: Jetting around upstairs, a large smile on his face. -=Ohh, this is the best day ever! Could there be no sweeter thing than the Carnival?!=-  
  
During his patented "Speedy Happy Dance" he miss-judged a step and took a tumble head-long down the stairs into the main Parlour area. CRASH  
  
Speedy: Urgh… A large bump appears on his head, lying there in a heap.  
  
Francine: Sipping some coffee, reading over the menus [Nonchalantly, like she was used to having Speedy do a few nifty somersaults down the stairs every morning.] Morning Speedy, have a nice trip?  
  
Speedy: Bounds up to his feet in a flash, resting against the counter, the same large smile on his face Hah! It's gonna take more than a few bumps to ruin me of this fantastic day. Spins around on the stool a few times. Whee!  
  
The others came downstairs a few minutes later, Speedy darting around the Emporium getting everything ready in a great hurry.  
  
Francine: I haven't seen him Ducks low as Speedy tosses some dishes over her head into the kitchen sink work this hard since I threatened to dress up as the giant pizza and make him hand out flyers outside!  
  
Speedy: Zips by all the tables, setting them all, cleaning, straightening them out. Actually Fran, that would have reminded me of my old Fraternity days!  
  
Polly: Ugh! Sounds like he'd enjoy that job!  
  
Guido: Walks into the room, wearing the talked-about outfit, complete with eye holes, old tattered rags for material, and a half sewn on pepperoni piece. A bundle of flyers is tucked under his arm, his job is to hand them out to the crowds. … I feel bad enough as it is, remind me again why I have to do this today?  
  
Speedy: Screeches to a halt right in front of him. Because we drew straws to see who'd do it.  
  
Guido: I don't recall ever drawing straws…  
  
Francine: You couldn't draw anything anyways, Picasso you aren't!  
  
Polly: Holds up a piece of paper with a drawing of a drinking straw. Here's mine!  
  
Speedy: Tough luck, kiddo… Winks at Guido, shoving him outside the Emporium into the public view.  
  
The people who were passing by the Emporium stopped and stared at Pizza-Guido. Some in disgust, others smirking, others looking through their bags for a camera.  
  
Guido: Raises his arm a little. Um… Pizza anyone?  
  
Speedy: Standing next to him, looking casual and smug. [Yells, to the crowd.] You heard him, folks, do what the tall, dark and cheesy pizza guy says! Whaps Guido on the back. Good luck buddy!   
  
The crowd gives a little laugh and moves on, but a parent with a child walks up to them, the kid seems very interested in the Guido The Great (humiliating-costume-flyer-hander-outter.)  
  
Speedy: Hiya, son! Would you like of today's special deals on our pizza, or would you like me to show you how a pizza role is made?  
  
Child: Yummy! Pizza Role! Smiles.  
  
Speedy: Hah! Coming right up, kid! Looks at Guido, eye's sparkling mischievously. Hehehe.  
  
Guido: Oh no! Don't you even think about it! Turns and tries to run away, but the bulkiness of the costume slows him way down.  
  
Speedy: The customer is always right! Pounces at Guido, kicking him in the back. Yah!  
  
Guido: Ahhhhh! Rolls down the Emporium front stairs onto the dirt below.  
  
Guido's whole stack of flyers sprays everywhere. Speedy jumps up, nabs one and lands beside the kid.  
  
Speedy: [Phoney French accent.] Voila! Ze pizza role is ready! And here iz your flyer for ze Pizza Shoppe straight ahead!   
  
Guido: Ugh… On his face in the dirt. -=Damn, he is gonna pay…=- Collapses again, a small bit of dust kicks up around him.  
  


- 2 -  
  
The Carnival Cometh!  
  
(Add in the triply overpriced merchandise, the smell of vomit from the rides, the constant yell of the crooked game booth vendors, and you've got yourself one heck of a good time, Speedy )  


  
Speedy: Sitting at the counter, watching the clock very VERY intently. -=C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon etc etc…=-  
  
DING… DING… DING! The clock struck it's hour… Closing time!  
  
Speedy: Jumped off the stool with a great yell. Whoo! Finally! After slaving all day, I can FINALLY go to the Carnival!  
  
Guido: Bursts in through the front door.  
  
Speedy: Faces him. So nice of you to join us! Get that ugly suit off, we've got some partying to do!  
  
Polly: Rinsing off some glasses in the kitchen with Francine. -=Heh, those guys are nuts… I don't think Guido is up for hangin' with Speedy after that.=-  
  
Guido: Stands in the doorway, dirty, dusty, haggard, and very tired looking, not moving an inch.  
  
Speedy: Bounds up to him, waves his hand in front of his face. Yoo-hoo! Anyone home? Hello!  
  
Guido: Still staring straight ahead. I think… I'm gonna... Take a nap… Of some sort… THUD - falls onto his face.  
  
Speedy grabs the back of the costume and starts to pull him inside.  
  
Speedy: Oh no you don't, you ain't getting' away from this party, I've been waiting DAYS for this Carnival!  
  
Francine: Liar Speedy! You just heard about this stupid Carnival last night! And now you're all giddy like a school boy! Smiling a little.  
  
Speedy: Sorry for tryin' to have a bit of fun between slavin' for you guys! We've earned it! It's time to GO!  
  
Yes, the plans are set, all seems well. The citizens of Little Tokyo have so far enjoyed two shows today. The fabulous Guido the Great, and the city block sized annual Carnival which has made it's way to town. I dunno about you, but the excitement is killin' me!  
  
Speedy: Bah! Enough all ready, just get us there, we all wanna have fun!  
  
Polly Francine: Yeah!  
  
Guido: Zzzzzz.  
  
Speedy: Nudges Guido. Hey.. HEY! Say your line!  
  
Guido: SNORT. Huh..? Wha..? Oh, oh right… Half-heartedly. Yeah.  
  
That's better! Now, on with the show! Err, fiction! ; 


End file.
